I'm a barbie Girl
by Adele30
Summary: Ma première OS Hermione lance un pari à Drago et finalement tout chang...


**I'm a Barbie Girl**

Hermione, Ron et Harry marchaient dans le parc de Poudlard ; Ils parlaient du bal qui allait se dérouler le samedi suivant à l'occasion de noël et la nouvelle année.

« J'ai hâte d'y être ! Hermione tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire ce que vous avez prévus toi et Malefoy ? S'il te plaît…Il prit une tête de chien battu, Hermione le regarda lasse et lui répondit,

-Ronald ! Je t'ai déjà dit cinquante fois que je ne cèderais pas à ton chantage. Ca restera une surprise total jusqu'à samedi soir.

-Désolé Herm mais franchement j'ai tellement envie de pouvoir danser avec toi…Hermione rougit ; Ron s'était enfin décidé à l'invité.

-Ecoute Ron je suis désolée mais avec Drago…

-Tu l'appelles DRAGO ?!?

-Rho… avec Malefoy on à décidé que personne ne devait savoir ce qu'on a préparé. Subitement, Ron s'exclama

-En parlant de Drago je te pari qu'il y va avec le bouledogue ! J'adorerais qu'il se ridiculise devant tout le monde ! Franchement avoué ça serait amusant de leur lancer un défi !

-Si t'as une idée nous sommes tout ouie…

-On leur demande de danser sur une musique ridicule en tutu rose !

-Cool, s'exclama Harry qui fut de suite séduit par l'idée, On pourrait le faire danser sur une chanson moldu !

-Et vous voulez faire comment pour le convaincre ? demanda Hermione avide de connaître leur plan ; Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers elle en la regardant avec insistance. Celle-ci comprit qu'il comptait sur elle

-Oh non !

-Enfin Herm tu es préfète aussi et puis tu est la plus convaincante…supplia Ron

-Comment faire pour dire non ?... Bon Ok on se retrouve ce soir dans la grande salle et je vous dit si j'ai réussie…J'y vais tout de suite, je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant. A ce soir ! »

Hermione partit en courant vers le château et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour aller dans sa chambre chercher ses livres et cahier de cour.

Le soir quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Elle courut presque vers la table des Gryffondor et rejoint ses amis et leur annonça tout excitée :

« Voila ! Ca y est il veut bien ! Il a accepté parce que je lui ai dit qu'il était un dégonflé !! Et en plus j'ai vu Mac Gonnagal et je lui ai demandé de mettre la musique « I'm a Barbie Girl ». Je sens que ça va être marrant !!!

-T'es trop forte Hermione ! Tu ne veux pas nous expliquer comment tu fais pour être toujours autant convaincante ? Enfin je veux dire, tu trouves toujours le dernier mot ou les meilleurs argument…Ca fait peur parfois…dit Ron en regardant Hermione intrigué

-Eh bien je prépare à l'avance ce que je vais dire.

-Ah ok…cool ton idée mais je ne vais pas essayer parce que sinon je ne vais plus parler tellement je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais dire et que finalement je ne dirai pas… »

Tout le monde autour de Ron éclata de rire ; Celui-ci rougit comme une écrevisse et relança la conversation. Pendant le reste du repas ils parlèrent de sujets variés et allèrent se coucher dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le samedi matin, Hermione était en pleine forme et descendit déjeuner et retrouver Ginny, Lavande, Parvati et Katia pour ensuite qu'elle aillent au Pré au lard pour acheter leurs robes de bal. Une fois leurs achats effectués, elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Hermione pour se maquiller, se coiffer et s'habiller. Le soir arriva très rapidement. Hermione et Drago devaient ouvrir le bal et ensuite retrouver leurs cavalier(e) respectif. Ils dansèrent une valse et ensuite la musique se fit plus Rock : les bizzar' sisters étaient rentrés en scène. Plus tard dans la soirée, Mac Gonnagal vint prévenir la jeune fille que la musique q'elle avait choisie commençait. Hermione se dirigea vers le Serpentard et lui annonça que la musique qu'elle avait choisie était celle qui venait de commencer. Drago rougit est dit avec une voix mal assurée :

« Euh…t'es sûres ? Parce que moi je pensais que pour la danse que tu choisirais tu voudrais danser avec moi sur par exemple un slow…

-Non c'est cette musique et pas une autre !

-Rho…Je vais me ridiculiser ! J'ai ma dignité quand même c'est la honte !

-Vas-y ! dit Hermione avec une voix autoritaire

-Bon ok…Tous le monde va se foutre de ma gueule, marmonna t'il pour lui en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse déserté. »

"I'm a Barbie girl, I'm a Barbie girl"

Drago commença à danser d'une manière ridicule

« Life in plastic, it's fantastic… »

Il continu de danser, des personnes commencèrent à le montrer du doigt et à pouffer de rire

"You can brush my Hair and dress me everywhere"

Il continu de danser en mimant les paroles de la chanson. Et commença à enlever sa veste.

Tout le publique le regardait éberlué par ce que le prince des Serpentards faisait au milieu de la piste. La seul partie du corps de Drago que Hermione souhaitait voir était son avant bras gauche. Elle fut surprise et anéanti de voir que il n'y avait aucun signe de la marque des ténèbres. La fin de la chanson arriva et le jeune homme se précipita vers la porte de la grande salle pour ensuite courir se cacher dans le parc. Hermione était désolé d'avoir obligé Drago à se ridiculiser devant tout le collège. Elle annonça qu'elle était fatiguée mais personnes n'y fit attention car tout le monde parlait et riait du comportement bizarre de Drago. Elle décida donc de partir dans le parc à son tour et de rester à contempler le lac. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et le calme commença à la bercer ; Elle commençait à s'endormir quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la personne qui l'avait tiré de sa rêverie. Elle ne réussit pas tout de suite à identifier qui était à ses cotés. C'était un garçon blond qui la regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix du jeune homme quand il annonça :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger ?

-Je réfléchi…mais a part toi personne ne sais que je suis là alors tu vas pas aller le crier sur les toits !

-Eh c'est bon c'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! Déjà que le plus énervé des deux ça devrait être moi !

-Désolé…, Hermione baissa les yeux et commença à pleurer tellement elle s'en voulait, Tu…tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

-Non…Je me dis que si je n'aurais pas voulu le faire je ne l'aurai pas fait. Et puis en plus ça m'a montré que tout le monde peut se ridiculiser même un Malefoy. Mais je me pose toujours une question, dit Drago en s'asseyant à coté de Hermione ; il ne s'était pas rendu compte que celle-ci pleurait et continuait à lui parler sans faire attention, Pourquoi tu m'as fait danser la dessus ? Entre deux sanglots Hermione répondit,

-C'était pour prouver à tout le monde que tu étais un mangemort et aussi suite à un genre de pari avec Ron et Harry…

-Ah…

-Mais je me suis trompée sur ton compte en fait tu n'es pas – encore – un mangemort et tu t'es ridiculisé pour rien…Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

-C'est pas grave je t'ai déjà dit. Mais pourquoi tu pleurs ? (nda : bah enfin il s'en rend compte !!!)

-C'est que je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée.

-Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps je t'ai dit que tu étais pardonné.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui.

-Merci

-S'il te plait arrête de pleurer ça me met mal à l'aise. »

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Hermione et commença à la bercer. Hermione se sentait bien dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours. Drago se demandait franchement pourquoi il faisait ça et commençait à penser que finalement cette année là, il avait vraiment changé. Il resserra son étreinte et sentit la tête de Hermione se poser sur son épaule. Il posa la sienne sur les longs cheveux de la jeune fille. Hermione releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi on est là tous les deux : les deux opposés de Poudlard et par la même occasion les deux pires ennemis, pourquoi on est là collés l'un contre l'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas…mais moi ça ne me gène pas. »

Il regarda la Gryffondor dans les yeux. Ils avaient une belle couleur chocolat. Hermione était hypnotisée par la couleur acier de ceux de Drago. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la Gryffondor ; celle-ci ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres du Serpentard se poser sur les siennes. Elle sentit de la chaleur dans tout son corps. Elle approfondit le baiser. Ils leurs bouches se séparèrent. Hermione était gênée et se sentit rougir quand Drago la regarda à nouveau. Elle lui dit :

« J'ai froid

-Bah tiens, répondit il en lui tendant sa veste, et puis viens on rentre.

-Ok mais attend je vais y aller la première et puis après tu y vas en passant par autre par. Ok ?

-Oui et on se retrouve dans le dortoir. »

Il posa un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Hermione partit vers le château en courant. Et se plaça devant la fenêtre pour voir le jeune homme sortir de la forêt. Elle attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes quand deux bras encerclèrent sa taille. Elle sursauta et sentit les lèvres du Serpentard se poser dans son cou elle se retourna et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Drago et restèrent la nuit blottie l'un contre l'autre (nda : je ne peut pas donner plus de précision j'était pas dans la chambre…).

Quelques années plus tard

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je poserais le choixpeau sur votre tête et ainsi vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Judith Habbot.

-Poufsouffle !

-Maxime Mac Millan.

-Serdaigle !

-Lucile Malefoy. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux chocolat s'avança vers le tabouret que lui présentait la directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

-Serpentard !

-William Potter.

-Gryffondor!

-Juliette Potter.

-Gryffondor

-Colin Weasley

-Serpentard »

D'autres personnes se présentèrent devant le choix peau et furent répartis à leur tour. Le lendemain, Lucile envoya une lettre à ses parents :

« Salut à vous quatre !

J'espère que vous allez bien ?! Hier nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard et nous avons été répartie dans les différentes maisons. Finalement – comme papa l'avait prédis – je suis à Serpentard. Les jumeaux Potter sont à Gryffondor. Ce qui est étonnant c'est que le fils de Ron et Lavande soit à Serpentard. Bon à part ça je vous écris pour vous remercier pour le balai que vous avez glissé dans ma valise avant mon départ ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Une étoile filante ! C'est vraiment super ! J'attends de vos nouvelles à tous et surtout de Rupert et Emma. Je vous laisse…A+

PS : je vous réécrirais pour vous donner des nouvelles fraîches. J'espère être choisie dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard ! »

**FIN**


End file.
